<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>做愛 by Munderin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362461">做愛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin'>Munderin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>總之就是，黏糊糊慢吞吞的把愛做出來</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>做愛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　事出突然，但安達正在與黑澤做愛。</p>
<p>　　他不記得是怎麼開始的了。模糊的意識裡，上一個記憶點是他們靠在一起看漫畫，他們肩膀相碰，安達心跳加快。黑澤向他投來一眼，他沒有閃避，然後就在親在一起了。</p>
<p>　　回過神來，安達已經咬著衣服的下襬，後穴吞吐黑澤的巨物，肚子好脹，但又好暖。他跨坐在黑澤的腰上，任黑澤的大手游移感受自己的肌理，而自己只能抽搐著腹部的肌肉，一夾一夾的緊絞、慰留著緩慢進出著自己的陽具。</p>
<p>　　黑澤正專心吸吮他越來越敏感的乳首，故意在龜頭磨蹭他仍緊仄的結腸時，抓住他急促的呼吸間隙，咬他的乳尖。他一個驚喘，嘴裡的衣服掉了下來，眼底的淚珠也是。</p>
<p>　　安達難耐的哭泣著，本能的扭著腰，銷魂的黑澤也不住低喘，只能安撫的舔他眼淚，再給他個黏膩深吻。臂彎環繞纖細的腰肢，用幾乎要把他揉進身體裡的力道將他禁錮在自己的懷裡，下半身反覆抽插。</p>
<p>　　喜歡。安達承受著不知道是安慰還是索求的親吻。迷迷糊糊的想著。</p>
<p>　　被擁抱的感覺，喜歡。</p>
<p>　　被觸摸疼惜的感覺，喜歡。</p>
<p>　　被親吻到只能想著黑澤的感覺，喜歡、喜歡。</p>
<p>　　黑澤，最喜歡。</p>
<p>　　唇齒相依的感覺，讓安達光靠親吻和後穴裡淺淺的抽插就射了出來。</p>
<p>　　黏糊糊的、好溫暖、好舒服。</p>
<p>　　他一邊抱緊黑澤，不讓他停止親吻，一邊抽搐著，把全部都射在黑澤的腹肌上。</p>
<p>　　喜歡、還要、喜歡。</p>
<p>　　安達眨眨眼睛，把眼淚都搧到黑澤的臉上。直到真的喘不過氣了，才被黑澤分開，他趴在黑澤的肩膀上，哼哼的哭著，為了使他不要感到寂寞，黑澤側過臉，咬他的耳朵，他不住戰慄。</p>
<p>　　只是這樣就好舒服了。安達很吃驚自己竟然還有餘力去思考。如果真的，只能夠感受黑澤，只能夠想著黑澤，完全被黑澤佔有，會多舒服呢？</p>
<p>　　從前作為安達清的一切，會不會被毀壞呢？</p>
<p>　　黑澤的手穩穩的托住了他的臀部，那是個明示，安達知道目前這樣對黑澤來說還不夠。他聽見黑澤叫他的名字，想要他允許他接下來要做的事。</p>
<p>　　安達感到興奮與酥麻的刺激，他點了點頭，催促黑澤的動作、又把自己的唇送進他的嘴裡，緊抱住他、那是他唯一可以做的。</p>
<p>　　他想試試看那是什麼感覺、他想知道被為所欲為是怎麼回事、想要被擊碎成塵，然後摻雜進屬於黑澤優一的部分，再重塑成人。</p>
<p>　　當黑澤捧起他的身體，開始加速，毫不保留、深深的嵌進時，安達尖叫。</p>
<p>　　愛意在膨脹，意識在敗退。</p>
<p>　　在理智停止運作前，安達理解到，啊，原來這就是做愛啊，原來真的能把愛做出來。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果有機會，我再來寫黑澤side</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>